bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mohamed7845/All 7* mitigator's Who is Better
Elimo,Zeldeus,Edea,Krantz,Aaron these are the current mitigators in Global so Tell me Who is Better Leave a comment - Skills Leader Skill: Loving Light '[Defense/Recovery] Huge boost to drop rate and effectiveness of HC & probable slight reduction in damage taken '''Extra Skill: ''Profound Knowledge Reduction in BB gauge required for BB & adds chance of reducing damage taken by 20% Brave Burst: Astral Force ''[Heal/Support] Greatly recovers HP for all allies & removes all status ailments & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn '''Super BB: ''Ether Crown ''[Heal/Support] Greatly recovers HP for all allies & boosts Def for all allies for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn Ultimate BB: ''Blue Star's Fate ''[Heal/Support] Recovers HP for all allies for 3 turns, negates all status ailments, reduces damage taken by 75% & boosts BB gauge when attacked - Skills Leader Skill: ''Ice God's Sanctuary ''[Hit Points/Defense] 30% boost to max HP and Def of all allies & probable slight damage reduction Extra Skill: ''Demon Puppet's Will ''[http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Golem_Core Golem Core] Boosts BB/SBB Atk for 3 turns & when Golem Core is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters Brave Burst: ''Lastrum Guard ''[Support/Offense] Powerful water attack on all foes & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn Super BB: ''A.G.W. ''[Support/Offense] Powerful water attack on all foes, boosts Def for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn Ultimate BB: ''Full Degeneration ''[Support/Offense] 20 combo massive water attack on all foes, boosts Def andboosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 2 turns - Skills Leader Skill: ''Lovely Nature's Power ''[Attack/Defense] 100% boost to Atk power of Earth types, 30% boost to Def & negates critical hits from enemies Extra Skill: ''Armored Volition ''[http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Lafdranya Lafdranya] Adds removal of status ailments effect to BB and SBB & whenLafdranya is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters Brave Burst: ''Grand Wave ''[Support/Offense] 15 combo Earth attack on single enemy, adds Poison, Injury,Weak and Sick to attack for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn Super BB: ''Last Crusade ''[Support/Offense] 18 combo Earth attack on all enemies, adds Poison, Injury, Weakand Sick to attack for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn Ultimate BB: ''Ataraxia ''[Support/Offense] 21 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, 1 turn huge Atk reduction effect added to attack for 2 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 1 turn - Skills Leader Skill: ''Five Lights' Destiny ''[Hit Points/Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst] 100% boost to Atk and 30% boost to HP when 5 or more elements are present & boost to BC and HC drop rate '''Extra Skill: ''Blooming Talent Chance of reflecting damage taken & reduces BB gauge required for BB Brave Burst: Innocent Light's Judgment ''[Support/Offense] 12 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns, reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn & removes all status ailments '''Super BB: ''Charis Claymore ''[Heal/Support/Offense] 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly recovers HP, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn Ultimate BB: ''Earth Divide ''[Support/Offense] 20 combo massive Light attack on all foes & boosts all allies' Atk relative to their Def and reduces damage taken by 75% for 2 turns - Skills Leader Skill: ''Supreme Ruler's Inquisition ''[Defense/Brave Burst] 40% boost to Def for all Units, probable slight reduction in damage taken & hugely boosts BB gauge every turn '''Extra Skill: ''Lost Half Boost to BB gauge when attacked Brave Burst: ''Necro Illusion ''[Support/Offense] 15 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy, reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn & boosts allies' BB gauge Super BB: ''Chaos Divide ''[Support/Offense] 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn, boosts allies' BB gauge & boosts allies' Def for 3 turns Ultimate BB: ''Dark Samsara ''[Support/Offense] 20 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies, boosts allies' BB gauge, gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% Category:Blog posts